


The Art Of Seduction

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, They're both oblivious, keith is oblivious, lance is bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see."</i><br/><i>Lance waits for the reaction, which he well expects to be Keith blushing and swooning at Lance's attention, but he only gets a blank look for his efforts. </i><br/><i>"Lance, you know I was raised in Canada."</i><br/>—<br/>Lance decides that he's going to woo Keith. Unfortunately, Keith doesn't seem to have gotten the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Seduction

Okay, so Lance isn't sure exactly when he stopped seeing Keith as  _that annoying kid that's his rival_ and started seeing him as someone who could be something more. So maybe they're still kind of rivals, and Keith is still annoying sometimes, but Lance has also come to realize that he's actually kind of really attractive and he's a great teammate and shit, Lance  _really_ likes him. It's like he's back in middle school and he's having another one of those awkward crushes on a girl in his class. 

Except, Keith  _isn't_ a girl, and it's kind of sad that that's one of the  _less_ confusing parts of this crush. He really expected a big gay crisis out of all of this, but in all honesty it was more of a realization that  _okay, Keith's butt is kind of really attractive, so that means I'm into guys too, right?_

Lance has never had any experience crushing on guys, let alone mullet sporting team members, so at first he has no idea how he's going to win Keith over. As far as Lance knows, the guy still thinks of him in a vague sense of disinterest and maybe even mild irritation. Except, Lance  _doesn't_ want Keith to think of him like that, he wants Keith to have a big gay crush on him as well, so he needs to think of something to make that happen. 

So maybe Lance doesn't have any experience with guys, but he  _does_ have experience wooing girls, or at least, trying to, so he decides he's just going to stick with what he knows best. 

He's going to flirt mercilessly with Keith and hopes that that will get somewhere. What could go wrong, right?

—

Lance decides he's going to start simple, with something subtle. He doesn't want to spook the guy before he even gets anywhere after all. 

Keith is talking about how strange the fashion styles are on the planet they're visiting when Lance shoots him a wink. 

"At least  _they_ know mullets aren't in style anymore." 

Keith just rolls his eyes. "You really need to come up with better insults Lance."

So now Keith thinks Lance was just insulting him. Great. 

—

Okay, so maybe subtlety is  _not_ the way to get Keith's attention. The guy  _did_ live in the desert alone for a year, after all. Maybe he's just like, not used to social interaction by now. 

Lance decides to go with a tried and true classic—one of his favorite pickup lines. Something that Keith can't mistake for anything else. 

So, when he sees Keith in the morning in the hallway before breakfast he decides he's going to try it out. 

"Hey Keith!"

Keith turns with a wary expression. Lance can't say he blames him, a lot of the times he's done that before it's ended up with trash talking or Lance picking a fight. 

Lance walks up to Keith and gives him a flirty grin. 

"Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten _I_ see."

Lance waits for the reaction, which he well expects to be Keith blushing and swooning at Lance's attention, but he only gets a blank look for his efforts. 

"Lance, you know I was raised in Canada."

Lance feels his mouth hang open in shock for a moment. Maybe Keith just isn't interested, and this is how he's trying to turn Lance down? But no, Keith's expression seems genuinely confused.

Keith looks concerned now. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go to sickbay."

Lance shakes his head. "Nope, I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Okay..."

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go now. Y'know, stuff to do, places to see."

"Weren't you on your way to breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah. I was." Lance is aware that his laugh is too loud and it sounds awful, and he really needs to get out of here now before he embarrasses himself more. 

"Race you!" 

He sprints off towards the breakfast hall and he's totally aware of the fact that Keith is not following him, and okay, so Lance somehow  _did_ manage to embarrass himself more.

This is _not_ going well. 

—

 

So, Keith thinks that Lance is an idiot and a totally bad pilot. So, Lance just needs to prove Keith wrong, and totally impress him and everything will be perfect. 

On the next mission, Lance decides to try exactly this and does some totally fancy flying maneuvers to evade some Galra ships. Everything is going really well and he's being totally impressive, up until he runs into an asteroid because he was too busy looking to see if Keith was watching to pay attention to where he was going. 

Needless to say, Keith is not exactly impressed by  _that_ feat. 

Lance needs to figure out something else for this scheme. 

—

Chicks always loved it when Lance got them gifts, so maybe it'll work if he tries it on Keith too. 

Something that always worked for him was buying them flowers, so the next time they're docked at some planet, he goes to find a place where he can buy some nice flowers for Keith. 

He manages to find some daisies at a flower shop on the planet, which is really nice, because they're actually Earth flowers as well. (So, they  _might_ have been the only ones that Lance could afford, but that's besides the point). 

When they get back to ship Lance manages to catch Keith alone in the lounge and grins. This is  _so_ going to woo him. 

He walks up to Keith and says, "hey, I got you something while I was in town." He ends up sticking the flowers out at Keith out of nerves. 

Keith looks at him for a moment and then Lance sees that the other boy's eyes are watering up a little and  _yes,_ Lance has finally succeeded. Keith is so overwhelmed with happiness that he's going to cry. 

Then Keith lets out a massive sneeze and takes a massive step back from Lance. 

"What the hell Lance, I'm allergic to those!"

Keith proceeds to burst into a sneezing fit and the blood drains from Lance's face. 

 _Shit._ Of  _course_ Keith would be allergic to these. 

"You seriously dislike me that much that you'd do this?"

"No! That's not what I was trying to do!"

"Then what were you trying to do?" Keith is glaring at him but it also looks like he's trying not to sneeze, which really takes away some of the intimidating factor of the glare. 

Lance should just explain what exactly he was going for, but somehow he just can't bring himself to do it because he somehow can't find the courage to tell Keith, not when there's the possibility that Keith can just reject him. 

He waits a moment too long thinking of an explanation, and Keith's eyes narrow. 

"Seriously Lance, I thought you were over this shit!"

"I—"

Keith just shakes his head. "I'm going to get my medication. I'll see you later."

Lance watches him go with despair heavy in his chest. 

—

Lance is in the middle of moping later, when Pidge walks by. At first it looks like she's just going to ignore him but then she stops and sighs, and turns back. 

She sits next to Lance. "What's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

Pidge rolls her eyes. "You've been acting really weird lately, and now you're all sad and mopey."

Lance sighs. "Nothing."

Pidge gives him a look that tells him that he's not fooling her for a second. 

After a moment Lance caves. He  _really_ wants to tell someone about this, and if he were back at home he would tell his mom or his sister or something, but he's not at home and Pidge is his friend, so he can trust her, right?

"I uh, I sort of have a crush on someone."

Pidge nods. "Keith."

"What? How you know about that?!"

Pidge rolls her eyes again. She seems to do that a lot around Lance, almost as much as Keith does. "You're like, painfully obvious. You both are."

Lance is about to retort when he realizes exactly what Pidge just said. 

"Wait, you said we  _both_ are?"

"I wasn't going to say anything about this because you know me, I  _really_ don't like to get involved in everyone's business, but I think it's time someone intervened, because otherwise you two idiots are never going to figure this out. It's like, super obvious to everyone here that you and Keith are into each other."

"Wait, what?! Keith likes me?!" Lance's eyes are wide in shock. 

"Yeah Lance, he does. It seems like you're the only one that doesn't realize that, just like how he's the only one who doesn't realize that you like  _him._ "

"So you mean I've been trying to woo him this entire time when he already likes me?"

Pidge nods. "Yeah. Now, I'm really  _not_ the romantic advice type, but I think you should just talk to him. Then we can all be free of you two being so painfully oblivious."

Lance nods, and he's smiling painfully hard. "Thanks Pidge."

Pidge stands up. "No problem Lance." She starts to walk away then stops, looking back at him. "And good luck."

—

Lance finds Keith in his room, surrounded by used tissues. At least his face seems less red and swollen than it did earlier. 

Lance stops in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Keith glares at him. "If you're not planning on giving me any more allergic reactions, sure."

Lance sits on the part of the bed that's blessedly free of tissues and turns to look at Keith. 

"I wanted to apologize, for the whole flower thing."

Keith narrows his eyes. "I'm listening."

Lance sucks in a quick breath and musters his courage. "Alright, so I was telling the truth earlier when I said that I didn't get those flowers to make you sick."

"Then why  _did_ you get them."

"I uh. I got them because I thought that you might like them. Because, I—I really like you Keith. Like, a lot. And that's why I've been acting so weird with all the flirting and the pickup lines and the trying to impress you."

Keith's mouth is hanging open a little and Lance really hopes that it's in a happy surprise kind of way. "Wait, that was you  _flirting_?"

"That's what you get out of all of this?!"

Keith blushes. "No, that's not— I'm sorry. I guess, I overreacted a little and yeah, I, I like you too."

Lance breaks into a massive grin and the blush on Keith's face grows. 

Lance tries to shift closer to Keith but then the edge of his hand touches something sort of wet and he shrieks.

"I touched a tissue! Ew, oh my god I touched one of your used tissues!"

Lance jumps up and waves his hand around as if he's trying to shake off all the germs he just touched. 

"You are such an idiot sometimes Lance."

Lance shoots him a smug grin. "Yeah, but you  _liiikee_ me."

Keith rolls his eyes, but there's a hint of a smile there. "Yeah, I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just went with she/her pronouns for Pidge, because I don't think anything's exactly been confirmed.


End file.
